coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5042 (23rd May 2001)
Plot Karen tells Janice and Bobbi they owe her £20 as Steve has agreed to go on holiday. Janice and Bobbi decide to up the stakes again and offer her a day's wages from each of them if she can get Steve to marry her and make the holiday her honeymoon. Geena goes to collect her things from Dev's flat. He tries to talk to her but she won't listen. Karen tells Steve about the marriage bet. He agrees to go along with it and split the money 50/50. Frank tells Curly about Alma's cancer and gives him a letter to deliver to her. Curly drops the letter round and talks to Alma and Audrey. Audrey explains that Alma is the reason why she's given up her election campaign. She says she will back Curly instead. Ashley fails to produce a sperm sample at the hospital as he's too nervous. David and Simon Green set fire to some rubbish in the back garden. The fire gets out of hand, and the clothes hung out on the washing line catch fire. Fortunately, Sam and Matt put it out, but Gail is furious with David. David is upset and he wants his dad. Molly agrees to pay Kevin in installments to get her car back. Cast Regular cast *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Karen Phillips - Suranne Jones *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Molly Hardcastle - Jacqueline Kington *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold Guest cast *Simon Green - Lee Battle *Frank O'Connor - Eamon Boland Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode was scheduled to be transmitted on ITV1 at 10.00pm due to coverage of the final of Champions League football however the game went into extra time and delayed transmission of the programme until 10.55pm (incidentally, the latest time that a first-run episode has ever been transmitted). Due to this late broadcast, ITV schedulers opted for a repeat on Friday 25th May at 7.30pm with the following episode being shown immediately afterwards at 8.00pm. However the episode received its first true transmission on ITV2 on 23rd May at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank accidentally tells Curly about Alma's illness, and David finds himself in danger. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,140,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). ITV2 UK broadcast - 630,000 viewers (1st place for the channel) Category:2001 episodes Category:Special repeats Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns